


On Water

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has always enjoyed combining water and sex, Jack delivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Water

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood. Written for 51stcenturyfox and cruentum’s Porn Battle. Criticism is welcome, be it constructive or not.

He had always loved the feel of water, especially as it slid across his skin like a caress. Water unlike the fire of passion is patient, it will wait if it has to, and that had drawn him to it in a way. It was something he had discussed with Jack once, he too enjoyed the feel of water, as it fell over them in the shower as he pressed Ianto against the shower wall, taking him as the water flowed over them. They had talked about sex in water before, they certainly had plenty of shower sex, but they had discussed other possibilities; the sea, a swimming pool and a hot tub were just a few. Incidentally, they were also places that by the end of the first month after the conversation they had had sex. 

This had been different though, and definitely not on the list. For once they weren’t in water, but on it, Jack had had a waterbed delivered. The feel of the water beneath them was amazing, but Jack had mentioned something about not getting too attached to it, and how he had an idea. He hadn’t said much in protest, Jack having quickly made sure he could say nothing at all around the tongue in his mouth. He had then stripped them both before beginning to tease. 

The feather light touches were driving Ianto insane, Jack touching him with the pads of his finger and nothing more. He was leaning over him making sure not to touch him, but shifting occasionally so that the water beneath them was constantly moving. Finally those fingers reached the place he really wanted to fell them and he gave a blissful sigh as they arrived at his entrance. He shifted a bit on the bed, wondering why Jack hadn’t at least put a sheet on it, especially if it was going back to wherever he got. He wasn’t sure he wanted some shop to have a waterbed that he had come on directly, in fact he wasn’t sure they would accept it back if they knew what he and Jack were bound to do on it. The thoughts were driven out of his mind however when Jack’s tongue replaced his fingers. 

Jack lapped at the tight ring of muscle before pushing forward with the tip of his tongue, working it into that tight hole, making Ianto an incoherent mess as he babbled at Jack through his moans. The tongue was then replaced by his fingers as they returned to Ianto’s entrance, pushing into Ianto one at a time. Jack thrust his finger into Ianto and began loosening him further before adding another finger and touching that spot that caused Ianto to let out an indecent groan as he threw his head back. He continued to stretch his lover, adding another finger and stretching him until he was convinced that he was loose enough. 

Ianto moaned as he felt Jack begin to enter him, the head of his cock breaching his arse. He shifted, bringing his legs up to encircle Jack, hoping to bring him deeper into him. Jack complied at an agonisingly slow pace, pushing into him until he was finally seated fully within him. He then set a slow languorous pace as he drove into Ianto, until he had the man begging for release. Grabbing the base of Ianto’s cock he squeezed it, telling him that he would have to wait. 

His thrusts began to pick up speed as he hammered into Ianto, his hand moving from the base of Ianto’s cock to start stroking it softly as the other picked up something that he had placed on the bed earlier. He waited until he felt himself reach the edge of release before ordering Ianto to come. His words triggered Ianto’s orgasm, as the man came all over their stomachs Jack used his other hand to slash the bed with penknife in his hand. He felt the water from the bed against his skin as it soaked them as he let himself go, emptying himself into Ianto. 

Ianto wasn’t sure what had possessed Jack to slash the waterbed, but he wasn’t going to deny that he enjoyed it. The sensation of the water flowing around them as the bed began to deflate beneath them was sensational. Still it would have been nice to keep the waterbed for future fun, maybe he’d look into getting them another.


End file.
